Shift
by CrazygurlMadness
Summary: HYxRP, DMxHS. After four months of disguising as a boy to protect her life, Relena reappears in the spotlight, glorious as ever. And Heero is there to witness the shift. With mixed feelings...


**This is a tiny piece that's notattached to anything at all, really. I chose to post it today, in honour of International Women's Day. Just to say how much being a woman can be tough, but ultimately rocks.**

**Guys, you can read this too. **

**And it's also to apologize for my non-updates elsewhere. I'M WORKING ON 'EM! I promise!**

**Love to all (especially you three, Samwise (IP), Merry (SW)and Gandalf the White (DoD)!),**

**Special thanks to RancidFarce, who, while not providing for an idea on THIS particular piece, still was a pretty cool chap up to now (I'll get working on it, promise! ),**

**CM**

**Shift**

Heero nervously changed his champagne flute from his left hand to his right. He kept throwing anxious glances at the door. He had to admit he was as nervous as he'd been back then, four months ago. Duo approached him, all traces of forced smiles melting away into one of genuine anxiety. He shot Heero a look, knowing without actually seeing any signs of it that the dark haired, brooding young man was worried.

Not that he'd ever show it. On the outside, Heero looked coolly detached from the electric atmosphere in the room. It was almost a miracle that in the sea of anticipating, eager faces, one man could stand, unmoved in appearance.

Though, of all the people there tonight, Heero Yuy was undoubtedly the most apprehensive.

And for a good reason too, Duo decided. Tonight was the first time in four months that she dared resurface. And it was a daring move indeed. She'd gone straight against all that her head of security, who was quite possibly the most stubborn man on Earth, had ordered, suggesting that she reappear so soon after that dramatic attempt on her life.

Undaunted by his severe discouraging comments, and certain that leaving the world in the panic that had risen was a wrong that had to be righted, she'd simply told him, without giving him a chance to reply in kind, that her hiding time was well over.

Duo, who had been a silent spectator to the scene, could only gape as she blatantly challenged Heero Yuy, the stoic, cold bodyguard.

And had to laugh as he recalled the chief of security's pale face even as she had exited the room.

Over his glass of champagne, Heero glared at Duo, as though it were rude to be cheerful this night. Still now, Heero was convinced that her appearance was awfully risky.

And it was, Duo had to admit. To ensure that no killer or maniac would try to murder her, the whole of Preventer's private security department had come to the ball to ensure the safe reveal of their political leader.

She was not late. Yet. Still, the two young men, mixed in the crowd, hoped nothing had gone wrong.

"So she'll come up . . . dressed like before?" Duo mumbled against the rim of his wine glass. Heero nodded, pulling slowly at his tie, only enough for the knot to loosen and help him breathe a bit better. His eyes swept for the thousandth time around the room only to come back to rest at the top of the double ended staircase.

Duo had had the chance to enter the room from there. Up on the second floor, a balcony overlooking the whole room led to both sides of the ballroom. From there, two staircases came down towards each other, joining halfway and stopping on a midway landing. From there, one massive staircase finally reached the ground floor. Down to the golden fineries enlacing the deep rich wood, this piece was a marvel, an eye candy. A huge chandelier, lit by a hundred and twenty-four tiny lamps, cast crystalline sparks of pure white light over the ones descending the stairs.

The room, an exquisite place as well, was so intricately detailed that one could spend a whole day staring at its ceiling and still find details overlooked. Grand windows went from floor to three quarters of the walls, drawing the attention high, high upwards. At the end opposite of the Grand Staircase, at the very end of the long, rich red carpet, a set of large, heavy dark wood double doors opened into the evening night, inviting people for a visit to the balcony, which led to the vast gardens.

Truly, Duo couldn't help but think it was the perfect place for a grandiose return.

And her return wasn't to be less than grandiose. Only the security team was aware of Relena Darlian's return to the political arena after four months of clever disguise.

Soon after the assassination attempt, Relena had accepted to disappear, in order for things to settle down. Heero had taken onto his shoulders the weight of the press (which, if anything, proved that he loved her THAT much, and Duo was sure of it), assuring them that Relena hadn't lost her life to these attempts, choosing instead to take much needed rest.

What the whole of the world didn't know (and it was well this way) was that Relena Darlian had not only disappeared from the social scene. She'd also donned a disguise; an actual disguise . . .

She hadn't been pleased when Heero had told her it was for the best. She'd categorically refused at first, but had soon accepted when Heero threatened, in a surprising burst of talkativeness, that if she refused his help, then she refused everything else he had to offer, and had therefore declared he could do no more for her, and had promptly suggested that he'd retire.

Relena had gone to the changing rooms faster than you could say "acceptation". Heero had looked very smug then.

Though, when he suggested that she cut her hair, she refused foursquare, saying that nothing would be done to her hair. Heero had her compromise: she would always wear her long, dark blonde hair in a low ponytail, which she wouldn't decorate with anything girlish, for fear she blow her cover. Duo had shown compassion at her despair. It wasn't easy having long hair nowadays, and he wouldn't have wanted his hair to be cut either.

Relena had gone all the way where everything else was concerned. She's allowed her chest to be strapped with bandages, to make her seem flat, she'd let her nails be rid of polish and filed, she agreed not to wear any make-up. She'd even agreed to use men's cologne.

In the end, she looked like a young man herself. A very curvaceous man, Duo had to notice with discomfort. Heero, on his part, didn't seem to have any qualms about telling Relena to hide her hips in baggy jeans. It was in times like this that doubt about Heero's affection for Relena was real. How could a sane man ask a woman to hide herself without feeling torn?

Though, if you thought about it, Heero was no sane man, in essence.

After four months of this masquerade, Relena had even learned to talk and walk like a boy. They'd given up for the big blue eyes she placed on everyone. It was impossible to rid her of her natural feminine aura. They'd settled for making her a boy, instead of a man.

Tonight, however, she untied her hair.

Duo had had a sneaking suspicion that Heero was uneasy tonight because it was easier for him to protect Relena while not having her beauty to distract him. The idea that she was becoming a woman again before them made the man edgy.

Needless to say, it was highly amusing. To Duo anyway.

"What are you grinning about?" Heero's sharp question snapped him out of his thoughts. Duo sheepishly smiled into his wine glass.

"Oh, nothing. Just imagining how pretty our Relena must have put herself tonight. I'm sure after four months of not being allowed to pamper herself, she's eager to be more beautiful than ever before, hmm?" Duo's snide look slid to Heero, who, or so his braided companion believed, looked a bit ill. "Or do you think the living-talking-acting like a man sunk into her so deep that she'll appear in a construction worker's outfit this evening?"

"I hope for neither," Heero muttered, and Duo had to hold back a wide grin.

"Well, I have sources, Yuy-man, and I sure hope you have more than a few flutes of that thing handy when she does appear," he said, indicating the thin glass of champagne Heero was holding.

Heero's suspicious eyes flicked to Duo, who downed the last drop of wine in his glass, and the young handsome veteran asked, "Sources? What sources?"

"Oh, please. Hilde, of course. She says that if Relena doesn't dazzle every man in this room, then it's because they have poor eyesight." He smirked, shooting Heero an eloquent look. "I'm afraid that our twenty-twenty vision will be a problem tonight, don't you think?"

Heero said nothing, but Duo swore he saw his companion's Adam's apple bob up and down imperceptibly. They both silently turned their eyes to the balcony again.

By the time the room was full, Heero started worrying. He said nothing, but Duo knew. There was a change in his demeanour. He was tenser, he was nervous.

"Don't worry, she's not late still," Duo said, eyes glued to the top of the Grand Staircase. Heero didn't even glance over at him. His grip on the champagne flute was imperceptibly tightening and loosening, like he was trying to manage his stress.

Duo's attention came off the balcony when a small hand fell on his arm. He looked down and blinked at Hilde, whose amused dark blue eyes smiled up at him. He grinned, and, lowering his voice so Heero could not hear him, asked, "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd come down with her…"

Hilde shrugged, her bare shoulders pale in the golden lights off the walls. Her puffy dress nagged at her. She tugged at the sash that circled her waist in annoyance. Duo had no doubt that she'd have preferred staying home and watch a movie in holed jeans and large sweater, but had agreed to pull an appearance to help Relena out.

For which Duo was eternally grateful. "I promise," he said, "that we'll leave as soon as she's safe. And we'll go home and order Italian, and we'll watch your favourite movie, okay?"

She stopped looking annoyed, choosing instead to beam up at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she remarked. "Though you have to pay for the food."

"Sure," he sighed. "It's not like I'm broke or anything."

A murmur of voices rose louder than usual. Duo looked back up at the balcony as Hilde smiled. Immediately, both their gazes turned to look at Heero, only to find that he'd disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Duo muttered under his breath, turning 360° to look for the stoic soldier, yet seeing no trace of him.

Hilde put a hand to his arm again and shook her head. "Let it be. He'll come out again when she's not the center of attention anymore." They both looked back up at the balcony, eyes taking in the sight.

Leaning against the wall on the side, Heero didn't miss a thing either. His eyes literally drank her in, feeling his heart beat at a thousand miles per hour. He told himself it was the stress. It couldn't, wasn't anything else but his anxiety.

Though he had to admit...

She looked positively radiant tonight. Duo's words were an understatement, for once, instead of an exaggeration. She was glowing in the chandelier lights, millions of sparks of crystals bouncing off her buttery skin, making her dress shine with a light of its own. She was ethereal.

Her dress, white and a very light pink, suited her only too well. Heero had to remember to take a breath. Her shoulders were bare, covered only in a pastel pink shawl. The bodice outlined her every curve, and led to a v-point waistline. There, the dress puffed out and fell to the ground, the hemline hiding her feet. The sleeves were short, just enough to hold the dress up around the upper arms, and the rest of her arms was bare. She wore long white gloves.

Her hair, golden in the crystalline light, was up in an intricate pleat. White pearls adorned it. Two drops of white on her ears were her earrings. Around her neck, a single pendant, simple and perfect, pearl and silver, rested on her collarbone.

She was, to say the least, breathtaking.

She smiled kindly at the shocked crowd. At nineteen, she was one of the most powerful young women known. Her confidence and strength had quickly earned her utmost respect. Even now, adorned in the greatest fineries, she seemed ready to assist a military defence, should the need arise. She was always ready to aid the world, and her courage was admirable.

Admirable indeed.

She regally made her way to the left staircase, and Heero had to stare. For four months, she'd been loudly walking around, pretending that she'd never known the meaning of grace, drinking from the milk carton, and all sorts of things she'd seen Duo (of all people) do.

Yet, here she was, acting like the queen she was born to be. Her back was straight, her chin was up, and her smile was unwavering. Her light blue eyes had a golden light in them, and seemed to search the crowd even as she descended the steps, one by one. The people were still awed at her. She nodded to a few familiar faces, hand lightly sliding down the railing.

When she finally reached the halfway landing, she paused, looking over the crowd.

And, to Heero's complete shock, her eyes met his. And she smiled, amazingly beautiful.

The rest of her way down, she was escorted and assisted by a number of bachelors. She smiled politely at all of them, miraculously remembering their names, and came to greet the mayor and his wife, who were standing at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. Heero hadn't lost sight of her. She knew it. Her eyes would sometimes dart to his location, and her smile would get more and more genuine. She was in her element here.

When finally the shock of seeing her after so long died down, Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton accosted her, and she warmly greeted them.

"I had heard news that you'd be back tonight," Quatre said, concern in his voice and warmth in his eyes. "I was told that it would be best if I came, just in case."

Relena placed a gloved hand over his forearm, and looked straight into his eyes, declaring honestly, "I felt it was safe to come out. I knew from Duo, Wufei and Trowa here," she smiled at the silent, tall young man behind Quatre, "that the coast was clear, and that it was just a matter of settling things down." She smiled as Quatre looked reassured. "And you, Quatre? How have you been faring for the past few months?"

"Busy, as always," the fair-haired young man smiled. "The development in MO-4 is moving at a sluggish pace, but for the love of me, I simply can't figure out why. It seems they really don't want to work it out. Especially the teams working the hoists. It seems they aren't willing to dig the mining shaft… But this is of no concern to you, I suppose. I'm sorry for blabbering."

Relena shook her head, a few curls of golden hair falling into her face. She smiled at him. "If you want, I can have a few words with the overseer for you?"

Quatre laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, no, you have much better things to do, I'm sure."

Relena held back a giggle. "Honestly, Quatre. If things ever get out of hand, you can call me. Things are moving slowly for me too, since I just came back to work. I'm having trouble getting them to actually give me work." She laughed amusedly, the sound of bells. "They didn't have any qualms before I left, that's for sure. I wonder why."

Trowa, for the first time in the evening, smiled faintly and spoke, smoothly, "I know a certain head of security that had a little chat with your counsellors."

Relena's eyes turned to Trowa's, and she raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She softly asked. "Well, I suppose I'll have to thank him, then. Would you two fine young men know where on Earth he might be?"

Quatre seemed about to speak, but Trowa answered before a word could come out of his mouth, "I think you already know the answer to that question."

"Really?" Quatre asked, innocently blinking, unaware of the amused glance Trowa was throwing Relena, who was examining her gloves. Then, the wealthy blonde seemed to understand. "Ah. Of course. How foolish of me. Of course you would."

Relena shot the two young men a sheepish smile. With a wave of his hand, Quatre motioned for her to go. "Leave at once. I don't think he'll wait forever," he gently ordered. Relena giggled softly, pecking both of them on the cheek, and walked on, making her way through the crowd, stopping to politely chat with acquaintances.

By the time she finally talked her way towards the wall where Heero was leaning, their eyes met. Relena smiled sweetly at one of the ladies, laughing at one of the men's teasing jokes.

"I'm sure he won't mind," she answered in response to one of the women's questions. Then, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

He was trying to slip away subtly. Panic briefly taking hold of her, Relena cut in on one of the men's speech. They all looked at her quizzically but not insulted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she politely said, "I think I saw an old friend over there. I hope you won't mind if I go―" They smiled warmly at her. Though she was higher in social class, they still treated her like a daughter. They motioned for her to go. She curtsied hurriedly and escaped.

She caught up to him a minute later, placing a hand on his arm. He stopped his attempt to run off unseen. "Oh no. Where do you think you're going?" she asked, holding back a smile.

"Elsewhere."

She looked vaguely shocked, hiding her amusement. "Really? I couldn't have guessed that. I suppose that elsewhere did not include my presence, hmm?"

Heero said nothing. She relented her hold on his arm, joining her hands in front of her. Peering up at him, taking in his unruly dark hair, "So, you chose to leave me to all these old, cheerful ladies?"

Heero finally turned back to gaze at her. "No."

She smiled, looking relieved. "Well, that's sure nice to hear." She paused, before looking down at her pearly dress. "I hope I didn't mess up my dress running after you. I think four months of being a boy can do that to you, don't you think?" Her tone was mildly accusing.

He only hummed a 'hn', as was his custom, and averted his eyes from her face.

"What do you think of my return?" She finally asked. Heero shoved his hands in his pockets as a response. She huffed. "I'll take it you're sulking. But why is that, I wonder?"

"You should have stayed undercover," he muttered. She rolled her eyes, and he noticed how long her lashes were, to his ever-increasing irritation (at himself).

"Oh, please, Heero. It's perfectly safe. Look around, there's absolutely nothing for me to be afraid of." She waited until he actually did look around suspiciously. "Now. Would you actually let me appear in a place without first checking it at least ten times?" He shook his head. "Exactly. Could you please not be paranoid for once in your life?"

"I'm paid for it," he muttered, but she saw his face lighten up, if only a bit. She shot him a brilliant smile.

"Alright then. Now what can I do to convince you to stay another while? Or do you truly hate my company so much that you can't stand being near me? Would you stop looking at the doors?" She sharply asked, seeing his eyes dart back and forth between her and the exit. "I feel uninteresting. Am I really?"

Heero shook his head mutely, steering her by the arm (to her shock and appreciation) to the drinks table. Her amused laughter reached his ears, and he looked over at her. She waited for him to relent his hold on her arm and grinned at him, showing off all her teeth.

"You know, usually, a man goes to fetch the drinks himself. He doesn't drag the woman with him."

"Forgive me," Heero flatly answered, his deep voice soft over the music of a waltz, "I was not aware of that."

"You were too," Relena scolded him laughingly. He shook his head, looking perfectly serious.

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Not."

"Well then," she giggled, "why did I bother giving you etiquette lessons?"

Heero's eyes shone amusedly and he turned to fill up two glasses of sangria. He handed her one. She took a sip, looking at him over the rim of the cup. His voice was a rumble as he spoke against his glass. "I don't think a boy could properly give me etiquette lessons."

She gasped, eyes wide, and shot him an accusing look. "I wouldn't have resorted to such drastic a measure had I known you'd throw it in my face later on! Traitor."

He chuckled faintly. "I'm no traitor. It was for your own good."

"You are not funny," she decided. "My own good? Had you done your job right, I wouldn't have had to be off from work for four months."

Heero's amusement died away and he glared at her with all the force he could muster. She realized her mistake. He grabbed her free arm, took the sangria cup from her hand, put it carefully back on the table and dragged her away from the drinks table.

Relena felt her heart beating wildly. It was hard to keep up with his long strides in such a large dress. She started wishing for her holed jeans again. Heero dragged her to the middle of the dance floor and twirled her around so she faced him. People were starting to stare. He glared down at her. Relena pleaded with him with her eyes.

"Please Heero, don't make a scene, I didn't mean it…"

She almost expected him to scream, but when he spoke, it was softly, under his breath, so that only she could hear him. She realized he must have looked pretty scary, holding her arm in such a tight grip, muttering things to her, and looking so aggressive. She was calm still. "Had I done my job wrong," he said, "you'd be dead. But you're not." His hold softened on her arm, and he looked at the gloved hand that he took in his. "You're alive," he breathed. "Alive and beautiful."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Heero?"

He gazed straight into her eyes, and music drifted to them. "A waltz . . . Dance with me."

His other hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her closer. She felt a small smile come over her features. "I take it you forgive me?"

"No. But I'll tell you eventually how you can make it up to me. Once I figure what I'd like so beautiful a world leader to do as an apology."

One of her eyebrows shot up. "I hope you're not thinking anything too destructive. For my reputation, I mean."

"You have a reputation?" Heero softly asked, and she hit him with the hand he wasn't holding. He smiled faintly. "I was hoping for something along the lines of taking an actual vacation."

Relena smiled at him. "A vacation, Heero? Has the world come to an end?"

"Not yet. But I'm afraid that if I take a vacation, I'll have no choice but to drag you along, since no replacement is good enough."

Relena sighed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, the torture of seeing you in a bathing suit."

"Actually," Heero murmured, his voice hoarse and, she hated admitting it, infinitely sexy, "I was hoping you'd go as a boy, so that you didn't have to wear a bathing suit top."

"Heero!" She gasped, going red. He chuckled, to her increasing shock. He explained himself.

"I don't think any kind of persuasion will work this time, however." Relena could only speechlessly nod.

They finished the waltz in silence, and by the time another man asked Relena for a dance, she was too dazed by her previous conversation to politely refuse. Heero watched her pace away with another man, the corner of his lip turned upwards in victory.

Now if he could just find another flute of strong champagne . . .

"Well, well," the most annoying man in the universe at the moment began behind him, "I see you got comfortable with the female Relena?"

"Duo," Heero grunted, "bug off."

"I knew it would work eventually. I knew that such a drastic change would take out that stick you've had up your ass for so long."

"Duo," Heero warningly groused. The braided man kept on chattering.

"And anyway, it's hard to resist a woman so beautiful―"

"Watch your tongue, there comes Hilde," Heero muttered, and Duo immediately shut up, looking around in curiosity. When he looked back, Heero was gone again.

"Aw, man," Duo whined. "He just can't take a joke, can he?"

Heero, on his part, was not trying to take a joke. He was looking for someone, and he found her quickly enough. His heels snapped together, but no other sign of respect was shown. The room was full of civilians, and it was best to keep them unknowing. Une looked up from her wine glass. Heero outstretched a hand, and she gracefully accepted it. Their eyes sharply told each other they had to talk.

"What is it?" She asked first as they paced the dance floor. Heero carefully stepped, perfectly timed to the music.

"I'm taking some time off."

"Are you sure? Then give me some time to find you a temporary replacement." She still hadn't cracked a smile, but neither had he.

"I'll take her with me. She needs to rest."

Lady Une's eyebrow rose, but she didn't comment. They finished the dance, and right before she left the floor, she turned to Heero and said, "Alright, but you better keep it low key. If I ever hear from you two during the trip via the newspapers, I'm strangling you."

Heero smirked. "They won't find us."

"Good. If you ever need support, call one of the five. If there's an emergency, go through Trowa. He's constantly online with us.

"Understood."

"One last thing."

"Hn?"

"She goes as a woman. Treat her like one."

Heero smirked, to Une's amusement. "Of course," he said. "I'll treat her as she deserves."

Une held up a hand. "No details, Yuy. I'm old enough to know."

Heero saw his superior disappear in the crowd, and he smiled, satisfied. His eyes sought Relena again. She was walking towards him. Without a word, he took her hand and dragged her out of the ballroom. She didn't even question him, knowing that she was going to have even more fun now than she'd had in the past months.

Because, despite all the troubles that came with it, being a woman definitely rocked.


End file.
